


You're not the only one who can get hurt

by Cherisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Colossal AU, F/M, Fight Scene, The Kwamis are big, Training Session, adrien takes care of her, adrienette - Freeform, caretaker adrien, mari gets hurt, monstrously big, there will be fluff later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherisher/pseuds/Cherisher
Summary: At this stage, training has become more and more deadly. Claws were out. Literally.Once they found their Kwami's true form they decided to use the advantage. How could all that power be suppressed in these tiny and weaker bodies when there were beasts living inside.Giant and very intimidating looking ones too.They are...The Colossals.





	You're not the only one who can get hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemu/gifts).



> This is _really_ fun to write

Upon a dark and cloudy day, in the open fields of Northern France, the two heroes' monthly training exercise begun.

"Come at me with everything you got! Don't even _try_ to hold back," Marinette cried out from her kwami's saddle. Her arms and face were painted red like the colours of her Colossal, Tikki, and she was adorned in a heavy red cloak. She wielded her yo-yo high above her head and her other hand firmly grasped the leather riding straps.

Adrien gently caressed the thick black mane of his armour-embellished beast. Petting the colossal before every battle seemed to calm the monster. His majestic head rocking to the scratches of his rider.

Plagg always enjoyed one-on-one fights with his equal, that was the main reason they started this training. Fully understand that although Adrien's kwami was weapon of mass destruction, underneath the heavy fur was - pardon the pun - a big softy.

Tikki was a sleek looking Colossal; roughly the size of a full grown bear, yet nimble on her four padded feet. Her strong suits were being quick to evade, as well as attack her prey within mere moments. Although she was small, she was indeed very powerful.

Her equal was that of Adrien's kwami, the only other creature on this planet to defeat the Red Colossal. Plagg was the epitome of a monstrous beast. His claws could rip apart concrete, and his sheer mass alone could tumble a building. Adrien was forced to forever forbid his mosterous roar from ever being used as a tool against villains. Tikki was a mouse compared to the extent of Plagg's size. Plagg would tower over the treetops. Adrien even tried fitting inside his mouth... he succeeded... and it was terrifying.

"You are quite the talker there, Champion Marinette. Afraid you will lose again?" he mocked, raising his arms in the air and modelling his body for the lady.

His dull black-leather body armour creaked with the sharp movements. His oily golden locks glistened as he shook around the saddle, performing the different victory poses. The swinging of her yo-yo didn't slow as she half cringed, half giggled at his character.

"Come on, Adrien. Enough fooling around. Tikki has been waiting to kick you off your high horse for a month now." Marinette gave a smirk that was clearly visible from the other side of the battlefield. "I wouldn't mind sending your face flying into the dirt either."

"Oh, so we are very talkative today!" He cracked his knuckles and grabbed the kwami's reins. "I'll see you lose this battle and owe me a back massage."

Marinette smirk died away with seriousness. "You taste dirt once today and you have to wash your hair... with soap."

"Deal."

A thunderous crack of lightning streaked across the sky.

Their standoff commenced, yet either of them moved. Nor they, nor their tremendously powerful creatures moved an inch as they glared intensely at each other. Each waited in anticipation for a small opening; a sign to attack their opponent.

Another crack of lightning and both their riders and the monstrous beasts immediately took to flight towards each other. Tikki pounced from side to side, avoiding the tremendous swipes of Plagg's claws. Dirt kicked up from the speed of the Red Colossal filled the air, but boulders were shifted from the impact of Black Colossal's might. Along with the thunderous claps resounding from the sky, the heavy thumps of Plagg's paw striking the ground and Tikki's scratching against dirt resounded in the field.

Adrien wasn’t merely there for the ride, however. From his position on the weaving gargantuan beast, he batted away the stringy yo-yo every time it came near, his baton allowing him to block any attack. With one hand work on an impregnable defence, the other was guiding the Colossal's reins to victory.

The aim of the exercise was to knock your opponent off their kwami. All attempts were to be clean and legitimate. No harm - No foul.

Throughout the years of training, the two titan-riders had become flawless in their attacks. Gently coercing their companion to shift and slide across the training ground, wary of their surroundings and their circumstances. A lift of the heel and click of a tongue would cause Adrien's Colossal to rear up and send the ground shaking with its falling impact. Marinette weaved the nimble Red Colossal in and around the tremendous earthquakes.

Tikki was perfect for Marinette; light, judicious, quick to action, and above all, faster than the other giant. Her movements were like a silk ribbon through the air. Each blow won by Marinette and Tikki was small, but eventually, those attacks will tally up, weakening the Black Colossal with time.

Plagg was built for strength and size, he wasn't going to just lose a battle against endurance. He could bare his fangs through thick winter hail, he could stand up to a couple dozen pathetically weak blows. He once tore up an old oak tree by biting down on its trunk. Just goes to show how much he was suited to his rider, Adrien.

Their training was going splendidly. Not a single fault could be remarked in the rapid and carefully judged attacks, defences, and ploys against each other's opponent. That was until the worst happened.

Usually, Tikki was never one to miss a beat in the thrum of battle. However, just as Plagg was to attack, a clap of thunder resounded through the air. The loud noise was just enough to distract the colossal for the slightest of moments. The beast couldn't duck quick enough for her rider to be spared from Plagg's tail swiping the air.

Plagg's powerfully oversized fox-like brush hit its mark; a swift and clean blow to Marinette's torso. She was thrown from her seat, unprepared for the sudden attack. She cried out in pain as she struck the ground, her fall hitting hard against her shoulder as well as her ankle.

Adrien jumped off as quickly as he could and scaled down the foreleg of Plagg. He raced over to Marinette and fell to his knees. She laid flat on her back with the red cloak flowing beside her. Adrien feared the worst. He was about to reach down and check for a pulse when she groaned heavily. "I'm not dead... if that's what you're wondering."

He let out a gentle sigh of relief. "You in much pain?"

"A little..." She wasn't moving all that much, apart from the falls and crests of her breathing, she was almost perfectly still.

He quickly scanned up and down her body, checking for any signs of permanent damage. Her ankle looked like it could use a serious ice pack and her shoulder looked like it had seen better days. 

"You're lying. Those look terrible."

"Come on, it isn't that-" She winced in pain and shifted a little off her shoulder. "Okay... I may be exaggerating just a little bit."

He made haste to wrap the red cloak over her frame, securing her body in a single bundle. As gently as he could, Adrien slid his arms under her arms and legs, and hoisted Marinette up into the air. With the weight gone from her shoulder and ankle, the pain soothed a little. "How about we get you home, M'lady."

Another crack of lightning streaked across the sky, followed closely by its thunderous boom. 

Along with that boom, a torrent of rain started to fall from the sky; an immediate downpour upon the two heroes and their Colossals. Adrien whistled for Plagg and Tikki. The black beast took its orders and stood over the two heroes to act as a shelter from the rain. Tikki knelt down on the field for Adrien to climb up to the saddle with Marinette in his arms.

As he slowly lowered himself into the seat, careful not to disturb her injuries any further, Marinette let out a small chuckle. "You know. There have been countless times I had to drag your butt over to Fu's, but not once have I been the one with their butt being dragged. Kind of feels good for a change."

"Well," he held her a little closer, "hopefully this doesn't happen ever again." Adrien clicked his tongue. Tikki stood up from the ground and started walking in the direction of home. Plagg walked slowly above them, still acting at the temporary shelter.

The rain and the thunder continued as the Colossals made their way across the empty fields and pastures. Marinette hissed as a fresh shot of pain ran up her leg, Adrien quickly stopped the parade and gently set her down in his lap.

"Ahh... That's sort of better." She leant up against his chest and gently set her shoulder in a comfortable position. "Hmm... Do you mind if I have a nap?"

"You're not allowed to fall asleep, Marinette. Just try and bear through it until we get to Fu's."

"Pshht, Nah." She snuggled her head into his arms, her speech slurring a tad, "I know I'll be fine. I have... I have you to look after me. I know you'll keep me safeeee-"

Adrien watched as the girl in his arms involuntarily drifted off to sleep. He knew he shouldn't let her do this, he knew from experience sleeping isn't the best thing to do with an injury until it is treated. Yet, somehow he couldn't bring himself to wake her.

"Come on guys," he levelled his vision to the horizon and nodded to the Colossals, "let's keep going."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enoyed this idea that was posed to me by Lemu. I really enjoyed hearing about this Colossal AU and decided to add my piece.
> 
> Also, there aren't, from what I've seen, too many Adrien caretaker fics. Kinda like how Chat always stumbles into Mari's room with injuries. So I thought I would switch that one around.
> 
> Be sure to share this story and subscribe for the next chapter :P  
> Leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed it.


End file.
